You'll Always Have Us
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Richard Grayson thought he lost everyone. Maybe he didn't... Slight KF/Rob


**This was inspired by a depressing flip note I've seen a bunch of times by now. It's depressing, so I tried to lighten it up a little bit. The guy named 'Thom' is one I based on my friend/brother Nathan Stricker. He isn't my blood brother, nor am I his blood brother, but we pretend. I call him 'Thom Haileeson'. We ripped the name of from Hailee Thomson. We're so evil :D**

**You'll Always Have Us**

When the bell rang, Richard Grayson knew that it wasn't a moment too soon. He scooped up his binder in one arm and his science and algebra book in the other. He didn't have any homework that night, but he needed something to do tonight. Bruce wasn't supposed to get home until 10 and the blue eyed boy didn't want to spend the next four or five hours training until his muscles ached, so he figured if he caught up on two of his worst subjects, it'd help. He had a 96% in each of those classes which wasn't bad, but it always could be better.

He walked out the door in the middle of the pack of kids, brushing past two stuck up girls who were probably the whores of the school. They both were really pretty and they were really funny, but Richard Grayson didn't like them. He saw them for who they really were, whores, and just walked away, ignoring their friendly smiles. His school was full of girls like them and guys who acted gay but weren't and every other group. The usually masked boy didn't really fit into one category. He strayed from the jocks to the gamers to the geniuses to the cool kids. He didn't fit in just one group.

He dropped down at his locker, beside his closest friend in his grade, Thom. Thom had short brown hair and strangely piercing green eyes. He had a good laugh to him though and a warm smile.

"Hey Dick," Thom greeted his friend.

Richard offered his friend a smile.

"Hey…"

He began to spin the combination to his locker after setting his stuff in front of him.

"So me and the guys are getting together after school to go to Sonic then head to the park. You want to come?" Thom offered, shooting the boy a sideways glance.

_3… 22… 43…_ the Boy Wonder muttered to himself in his head before pulling open his locker.

"Thanks Thom, but its dad's birthday tonight and I promised I'd hang out with him all day. Maybe tomorrow?" he half-lied.

Thom shrugged. "Sure I guess, I'll ask the others. If you change your mind though, we'll be at sonic 'til 5. Then we'll be at the park over behind the gay guy's store."

Dick laughed. "He's not gay! Old man Cole is married with two little girls!"

He reached into his locker and pulled out his black hoodie, slipping it over his head and adjusting it.

"Adoption," Thom reminded him, angrily hitting his locker after his first failed attempt to open it.

He spun the combination again. Richard glanced over at his friend, making sure he couldn't see and quickly snatched a small yellow rectangle from his locker and pocketed it. He wasn't discreet enough.

"Dick, if that's gum, hand it over or I'll roundhouse you into next week," Thom threatened.

The black haired boy felt another laugh escape his lips. "Good luck with that dude! Before I even reach next week, you'll be a few years in the future. Besides, it's not gum. It's Ibuprofen for my teeth."

The lie felt so natural to him. Richard had basically grown up on lies his whole life, so what would one more do? It wasn't Ibuprofen in the yellow rectangle. It was his utility belt all folded up unsuspiciously. Thom sighed.

"Damn, I really need some gum," he groaned, pulling the locker open in a huff.

He snatched up his big blue hoodie and threw it over his arm, slamming the door closed. Richard gently pressed his own locker door closed and picked up his binder and his books. He started down the hallway, Thom walking alongside him.

"Watcha doing this weekend?" Thom asked curiously.

Dick smiled.

"You know Wally West, the annoying red head a grade above us?"

Thom couldn't help but laugh at the thought of 'The Amazing West' as he had labeled himself.

"How could I not know him? That guy has a reputation as long as the Trail of Tears! What about him?"

The sidekick smiled. It was so true.

"I'm hanging out with him this weekend. We made plans yesterday," Dick said, apologetically.

Thom's shoulders slumped. "Shit, that sucks. Oh well, see you later?"

Richard nodded and waved weakly as Thom and he parted at the front doors. Thom was a bus rider. Today, Richard was going to walk to his destination. It was maybe a mile or two away from here anyway. That wasn't all that far. So he thought. He felt a hand fall down on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around. He looked up into the face of his best friend who had a grin on his face.

"Annoying red head?" Wally teased.

Richard laughed. "Oh you know you love me."

"That's the worst part," Wally agreed.

He tousled Robin's hair gently.

"So, Rob, where you off to?" Wally pried.

"Home," Robin lied with a dramaticised frown.

Wally smiled. "Want me to come with? I'm not due home 'til 7."

Robin considered it. "I dunno, it's dad's birthday today and I wanted to go see him…"

His drastic from softened to a watery smile, but Richard forced his eyes to avoid his best friend's green pair.

"Thought your dad was dead?" Wally questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

He had noticed Robin's smile and was suspicious. Robin's smile faded gently into a watery frown again, but this time it wasn't dramaticised; it was real and Wally could tell. He felt horrible now.

"Yeah, he is…" Robin forced out his voice.

Wally frowned and set a hand on his neck. "Oh… well, if you need me, don't hesitate to call!"

Dick Grayson avoided the eyes of Wally West again and turned his back to him.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

Once again, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head weakly, his beautiful blue eyes harboring a sea of tears that could come at any moment. Wally had a sympathetic look on his face, unlike any other face he had ever made. He wasn't known to be sympathetic.

"Ro- er, sorry, Dick… I'm serious. I'm your best friend and you can trust me. If you need me, for anything, even if it's just that you can't decide what to put on your waffles tomorrow morning, please call. I want to help you through this. You aren't alone in this," Wally promised, a new emotion in his eyes that Robin had never seen.

The look shot a sharp pang through Robin, but it felt good. It was a comforting, protective glance that a father would give a daughter before she went out on her first date or something along the lines of that. It made Richard Grayson feel like he hadn't in a long time. He felt a small smile slip over his lips, his blue eyes twinkling before he slipped on his shades. Wally sensed that his mood had changed so he dropped his hand to his side.

"Will do KF," Richard waved weakly before walking off into the distance.

Wally waved back before heading off to find his mom's car. He turned his phone on first though. He shot a final glance at Robin. From the looks of it, Robin was just going to keep walking until he got 'home'. A part of Wally longed to chase after his best friend, to figure out the boy's other secrets, but he didn't. He let his best friend have a little bit of privacy. Robin deserved that.

XxXxX

Robin rested the back of his head along the edge of the stone. It was hard against his back, but he didn't care. Right here, despite the cramp in his neck, he felt safe. He felt that if he closed his eyes hard enough, he could feel _their _arms tight around him again, protecting him from the world. He closed his eyes again, but it didn't stop the lone tear that slipped from the side of his eye. It slid down his face and hit the grave of his father, John Grayson.

"_Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Daddy… Happy Birthday to you…_" he sang in a choked voice, emotions overcoming him.

He sat there for a moment, as if waiting to here clapping from his father or to hear his mother say happily '_Now blow out the candles John!' _'_Make a wish Daddy_' Robin imagined that he would've said. He couldn't remember any more. It had been so long.

"Sorry I didn't bring cake. I know how much you loved it… Batman, I told you about him on Mommy's birthday, usually helps me, but today he works late. I could've asked Alfred, he's our servant and he's really nice to me, but I got too embarrassed and I figured even if he helped make it, I couldn't get it back here. My motorcycle is up at the cave with the rest of the team. Oh yeah, the team! I didn't tell you about them!" Robin imagined that he was speaking with his father at the moment.

He could see John Grayson laugh and eagerly lean forward on the grass beside him.

'_Do they treat you right Richard? Tell me about them…_' he would've said.

Robin pretended that he did and smiled softly.

"First, there's Megan. Her real name is M'Gann and her codename I guess is Miss Martian. She's from Mars! She's got green skin, bright red hair and strange amber colored eyes. She can copy anybody that she sees if she tries, she can fly and she can turn invisible. She has her own cool looking ship too! It's like, specially made for her. She's a telepath too. Wally has a _huge_ crush on her, but I think she likes Superboy… I'll tell you about them later," Robin described the first girl to their team, smiling at the thought of her.

She had always been pretty nice to him so he had no problem with her at all. The only thing that bothered her was how she would always say 'Hey Megan' a lot, but he didn't really care. Everyone had a catch phrase of some sort.

"Then, there's Kaldur. He's Aqualad and is from Atlantis. Yeah, it's real and it's not a lost city! He can… uh, well, he can breathe underwater and he has these cool water and electric whips on his back. He's the leader of us all. I was almost leader, but I wasn't ready, so he took over until 'I am ready' which I think is pretty nice of him. He doesn't really love anyone on the team and he talks funny, but I think it's just because he used to speak Atlantian and they probably don't have contraptions… er contractions or whatever those things are called, like 'can't' and 'won't'," Robin continued.

Kaldur was probably the oldest of them all. Robin really had no idea. Kaldur was super nice though, so it wasn't important.

"Then we have Superboy. He's like, a clone of Superman, only wilder and stuff. He's violent and angry a lot, but he has a soft spot for Megan. He tries to kill Wally on a daily basis and he's really stubborn. He's not the nicest cookie in the cookie jar, but he has his moments I suppose. He hadn't seen the world for the first sixteen years of his life, so he's not really used to stuff. Can you imagine that? Not knowing what Earth is? I suppose that's sort of why him and Megan get along so well…" Robin attempted to phrase.

He adjusted himself on the ground. He could just see his father's surprised expression. He didn't remember John's face all too well, but he imagined what he couldn't remember.

"Then there's Artemis. I don't really know much about her. She and Wally flirt a whole lot, but she's mean and violent and… well, I don't really like her. She's more secretive then me! And she likes Superboy too! I mean, ew! She just needs to feel the aster and calm down! She's snappy, violent and is good with arrows. I try to stay on her good side though, because I don't want to wake up one night with an arrow in my neck," his laugh was soft amongst the cemetery.

It was probably the first laugh that had ever been heard there.

"Then there's Wally. He's my best friend, by far. He's all sciency and stuff and has no belief in imaginative stuff, but I still love him. He watches out for me and protects me from the darkness and the baddies and such, ya know? Sure, he can be stupid at times and just plain stubborn at others, but I know that he'll always be there for me. He'll always have my back and I'll always have his. He's saved my life a lot lately and I've saved his. He also have this strange obsession with 'souvenirs' from our missions. He's pretty much head over heels for Megan, but I think he likes Artemis too…" Robin felt his one tear turn to two.

'_They sound really nice'_ Robin imagined his dad said.

Robin nodded. "They're more then nice Daddy. They're… they're amazing, they're wonderful… they're family I guess…"

Robin forced himself to his feet and looked down at his parents graves. His tears were slow and silent, but those were always the most deadly.

"I wish you guys were here to meet them, to see me. I miss having you guys around. I miss parents. Batman's nice, but he's… he's no you. I'm just whelmed at the moment…" Richard Grayson set a weak hand to his forehead, supporting his head up.

And for a brief second, Robin's heart skipped a beat. He saw two shadows behind his own, close together. One was really tall and the other was almost. As he looked down at the shadows, all three now, Robin's tears fell faster. It looked like he had his family back.

"_You'll always have us…" _the blue eyed boy remembered suddenly from his parents.

It had been the night of their final performance. His friend had moved away and he was heart broken.

'_Mommy, Daddy, why am I losing everyone?' Richard had sobbed. _

_Mary and John scooped their only child into their arms. Mary pressed her lips to his temple. John did the same. _

'_You aren't losing everyone Robin,' John assured his son, tousling his hair. 'You'll always have us.' _

_That's a lie Daddy_ Robin thought to himself.

He turned around gently, to see the sources of the shadows. He saw Kaldur and Wally standing there, depressed looks on their faces. Robin's tears fell faster.

"Hey…" Wally said gently.

That broke Robin. He stumbled forward and collapsed onto his best friend, burying his face into Wally's chest. Wally hugged Robin close, patting his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Robin, it's okay," Kaldur assured Robin, watching the thirteen year old sob his eyes out.

"Yeah Rob, you'll always have us," Wally promised.

Robin felt a sharp pang run through him again. It was that same comforting feeling that he loved. He felt safe in Wally's arms just for the moment. That moment was all that mattered though. Maybe he wasn't losing everyone. Maybe Daddy had been right.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I miss you Daddy~ Have fun in Texas without us… What do you think?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
